A Business Affair
by RattieGee
Summary: Monica and Chandler love each other very much. Has Chandler found a new love?
1. The Boring Day

Author's Note: Okay guys, this is my very first fan fic so be nice. haha. Also, I don't have anything that corrects spelling or puncuation yet. But I will soon.

**Chapter One: The Boring Day**

Ross stepped into his sister Monica's apartment on a rainy New York Morning. He heard the faint sound of laughter coming from the left bedroom of the apartment, also know as Monica's bedroom. Ross remembered that Chandler was out of town on work and was very confused on who was in there with her. "I'm not letting my sister commit adultery with my bestfriend!", Ross thought. Ross rushed into the bedroom to find Monica and Joey laughing, to a funny video website on Monica's new computer.

"Phew, Thank god! I thought you guys we're having sex.", Ross said with relief. "Oh yeah." Joey said radiantly. "Ross, I can't believe you would think I would cheat on Chandler. Chandler and I are deeply in love, just like you and Rachel.", Monica replied boldly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. You're right, how could I think my innocent baby sister was cheating on my bestfriend?" Ross apoligized. "Ross, you gotta' take a look at this, it's a man who loves dinosaurs being tied to a chair and having to watch another guy beat these dinosaur bones to pieces! It's hilarious!" Joey roared. "Joey.. I love dinosaurs.", Ross explained. "Haha! Look Mon, that guy is Ross!" Joey laughed even more.

"Hey, do you guys wanna' go get some coffee?" asked Monica. Ross and Joey both agreed to go get coffee at their usual spot. Ross was without anything to do for the day as he was off work and Rachel was out of town for a wedding. "Yeah, so Rachel is gone to her sisters wedding. Apparently shes marrying some rich lawyer." Ross chatted. Joey gazed into the light with a smirk on his face letting out a few chuckles every few seconds. "The slutty one or the bitchy one?" Joey asked with excitment. "The Bitch." Ross told him. Joeys smiles suddenly disappeared fast like they would disappear if he found out a girl hes about to sleep with went to college. A mono toned ringing came from Monica's purse rang the theme song to "Magnum P.I". "Ou! It's Chandler." Monica happily chanted. Monica was on the phone for a quite some time with Chandler and appeared to have lost her smile as well as Joey. Monica hung up and threw her cell phone back into her Gucci Bagette. "Damn, Chandler has to stay in Tulsa for another Day! He said something came up, that a client he knows very well suddenly showed up with something for him to work on." Monica said. Joey and Ross felt bad and decided to cheer her up with something for them all to do. "Hey! Let's all go see a movie.", Ross suggested. Monica and Joey sorted through The New Yorker to look for a good movie to see. Ross and Monica both agreed on a few movies but couldn't agree with Joey. "Joey, for the last time, we're not going to see anything with any content of porn!" Monica demanded. "Aww, C'mon Monica. You might learn something.", Joey winked. All Monica could say was "Eww..". After a while of arguing over silly movies they finally decided to go see, Sin Cities.

Later while walking out of the theatre and listening to Joey explain with great detail the brief nudity of the women in the movie, Monica Wondered, "Where's Phoebe?". Joey spoke up and told her that Phoebe was out of town in Tulsa for some "Low Class Guitar Player" convention. "Hehe." Joey laughed and Giggled after explaining where Phoebe was. Ross and Monica both looked at him with questions. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you knew something Joey." Ross said sarcasticly. "Well, I don't really, It's just that the story she told me sounds fake." Joey said. Joey added "You all know Phoebe, she's against Guitar Player Conventions.". The three friends walked down the street heading home and Monica finally spoke up and asked, "Well, Why would she go to Tulsa and not tell us what shes there for?". Ross looked around thinking of any reason she may have left and not told any of them besides the lame unbelievable story she told Joey. "Hey! Why don't I call her?" Ross suggested. Ross took out his cell phone with the green leather casing around it with spots and eyes like a dinosaur. Joey laughed to himself thinking of the Dinosaur video they watched earlier. "Hey Pheebs! How's Tulsa and Why did you go there without telling us?" Ross asked. "I'm here on business! I have a client to see in a few minutes." Phoebe explained. "A client from Tulsa wants a massage therapist from Chelsea?" Ross asked with doubt. "Yeah... He ahh.. Doesn't like the Massage Therapists from Tulsa, hes says their ahh.. rough with.. claimy hangs, I have to go I'm walking into his building now!" Phoebe says disjointedly. Ross hung up his cell and put it in his back pocket and explained what she told him to Monica and Joey. Joey's mouth dropped and bursted out, "HOW COULD SHE LIE TO ME?". Joey standed on the sidewalk with shock and a little bit of sadness. "Joe, you do realize shes lying right? This story was worse than the one she told you." Ross said with a bit of laughter. "Ross? Are you kidding me? You know how the people from Tulsa love Pheeb's Massages." Joey said brutally. Monica and Ross gave Joey a funny look. The firmiliar Theme to Magnum P.I rushed through Monica's purse again. It was Chandler checking up on her and asked how her night was. "I have to go Sweetie, my Client just came up to see me." Chandler said softly. They said their I Love you's and hung up. The three friends walked down a suprizingly quiet street in Chelsea and heard a noice coming from Monica's purse that sounded nothing like the theme to Magnum P.I, it was Chandler's voice talking to someone. Monica being like Monica rushed into her Gucci Bagette and listened in and heard Chandler's voice say, "I'm glad you could make it, I'm very happy to see you. I can't believe we have to have the affair in Tulsa, but you're right, its too dangerous in New york around the others. Ross, Monica and Joey think I'm here for business so their not suspecting anything.". Monica stopped and her whole life with Chandler flashed before her, she was devestated to say the least. She didn't know what to do or say and before she could hear anything else she heard Chandler hanging up the phone he earlier forgot to hang up. Ross and Joey were also speechless and had nothing to do but to comfort their friend and sister. "Wait.. You don't think it Could be..?" Ross looked at them with a questioned look. Monica looked up and wiped her tears away and said, "I think it's most deffinitly Phoebe! Why else would she lie twice about being in Tulsa?". The Three Friends walked up to the building where two of their apartments are and said their good nights.

Meanwhile in Tulsa, Chandler is really at the Holiday Inn. Chandler says with passion, "I can't believe their someone like you out their that would take my love intimately like this.". A woman sat down on the bed beside him and put her hang on his leg. Chandler spoke out four words that he felt guilty for but knew he meant it seriously, "I love you Rachel.".

Okay so thats the first chapter! tell me what you all think.


	2. It all comes out

A/N: Okay so this is my second chapter. Last chapter we find out Rachel and Chandler are having an affair.

**The Business Affair**

Chapter 2: It all comes out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel kissed Chandlers lips softly making him want more. "I love you too, I really do. But how are we going to break it to the others? Their all going to hate us!", Rachel cried.

Rachel layed her head on Chandlers stomach and wimpered. Chandler layed on the bed in confusion and a little bit of regret. "Rachel, we love each other and thats all that matters. Yes, we both committed adultery, but we can't help it." Chandler explains, trying to make his mistress feel better. Rachel pushed herself up so her eyes were leveled with his. Rachel began kissing Chandler recklessly and he didn't stop, no matter how much he felt guilty. Chandler made his way on top of Rachel and started to unbutton her Prada top. Rachel had a laced white bra on that was almost off of her. Chandler pulled off of her bra and touched her left breast. Chandler loved Rachel's body and everything about it, she was perfect to him. She was his utopia. In a way to expedite the process of their intimate love, they both undressed themselves fully without any problems. "Ready?", Chandler asked? Rachel didn't answer she begain sinking her tongue into his mouth search for his to massage it. They layed back down and she couldn't take it any longer, she needed him in her.

Meanwhile back at the coffee shop, Monica and Ross sat in silence. It was 9:00pm and Joey was gone on a date and couldn't stay with them. The expression on Monica's face could break anyones heart, she was empty. She had nothing to say or do. There was nothing she _could_ do. "So what are you going to do?", Ross asked? Monica stared into space as if she were trying to find a hidden picture on the wall. A few moments later she spoke up with denile and said, "Maybe we misunderstood what was going on.".

Ross was then speechless and didn't know how to respond to such a bizarre analyisis. Ten minutes later, Phoebe walked in the door. She noticed the tention right away, "Jeeze you guys. Did you miss me that much?", Phoebe joked. Ross looked at Phoebe with a bit of relief and asked "Hey Pheebs, Did you just get back from Tulsa?". Phoebe yelled to Gunther for her regular coffee and told ross, "Yes, I did. My Client actually wasn't at his office so I came home as soon as I got off the phone with you guys.". Those few words left Monica and Ross mute. There was so much flowing through their minds and of course the main thing being the woman Chandler was talking to was infact NOT Phoebe. Then who could he be talking to? "Phoebe was the only one in Tulsa with Ross.", Thought Monica to herself. Monica looked at Ross and asked, "Ross, was she in Tulsa?". Ross broke down. He could not believe it, it was Rachel all along cheating with Chandler. His bestfriend slept with his wife and was probley at the time sleeping with her again. "What the heck is going on?" Phoebe questioned impatiently. "Phoebe, Chandler went away to Tulsa a few days ago. I was talking to him tonight when he was suppose to be on his way home and he said he had a client drop by who needed him to do something and when he went to hang up he must have hit the wrong button. We overheard him talking to someone about an "affair" and it being dangerous to have an affair in New York because of us all around." Monica explained as fast as she could. "Actually, we thought it was you because of your sudden panic to get off of the phone with us and the made up reasons you were in Tulsa in the first place", Ross added in. Phoebe at first looked offended that they accused her but then understood that they had reason to believe it with her crazy alibies to be in Tulsa in the first place. "The reason I told Joey I was going to Tulsa was to be at A Lower Class Guitar Convention.". She told them, "That was actually true." she added. "Therefore it has to be Rachel!", Monica wined. Ross got up out of his chair and put his coat on in a very fast motion. "Where are you going", both the girls asked. "I'm going to Tulsa to confront them.", Ross said with suprizingly good diginity. The girls looked at each other with a semi-frown and stood up and announced, "Ross, We wouldn't let you do this alone, we're coming with you!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay so the next chapter may be up tomorrow :)


End file.
